You never knew me anyway
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his seventh year at Hogwarts, his final year there. Everything planned away in his mind, Voldemort posing no threat no for his loss of the Magic world, he had in mind possibly only the best for him that year. But now, as he gets i


_**You never knew me anyway**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter! I admit it, it's a sad thing to say, but I confess the truth in hopes of no one annoying me with such a bad thing like I don't even know._

_**Summary:** Harry Potter is starting his seventh year at Hogwarts, his final year there. Everything planned away in his mind, Voldemort posing no threat no for his loss of the Magic world, he had in mind possibly only the best for him that year. But now, as he gets into the year, nothing has gone as he planned. Can you say love hurts? _

_**Authors Note: **Heylloo kiddos, this isn't my first story, I consistently write till I get the my favorite, I am working on one as we speak if you must know, but I though I'd try this to. Promise to finish it if I get replies for my one and only fans._

__

**_Back and Back Again_**

__

_Cool air played across the blades of misted grass, casting the dew into the air like a small rain storm above the grass. The crunch of glass calmed the storm as three teenagers made their way across the green grass in the direction of a semi-beat up car on the roadside in which they would leave for the train station bringing them to their rightly home of Hogwarts for their final year._

"_Hermione, might you walk any fucking slower," Ron called out as she printed every last image of the Weasley home into her mind, as if she wasn't ever going to see it again._

_She gave no reply, only sped herself up and entered the car. "This year is going to be great right Ron?" Harry said as Ron shut the door, squeezing Hermione in-between himself and Harry. _

"_Yeah, it is going to be. Right Hermione?"_

__

_There was an icy chill playing about the Manor that morning as Champagne Bell made her way down the large staircase that led to her entry way, where her young sister and brother awaited her arrival. "Champagne! You are late!"_

"_Four minutes little Jammes, really it doesn't matter," Mikey, Champagne's middle sibling, said bluntly as his youngest. His brown curls hanging in front his right eye, his small hand going to move it, but instead went straight to his pockets as his sister gave him a look before she came off the stairs and stood in-between the two as she awaited the arrival of her parents._

_Only a minute was spared before they were off in the carriage their mother had called for, all on their ways to the place they'd call home for the next couple of months. Champagne sat besides her sister, pulling little Jammes caramel curls up into a tight pony tail with a flower pinned off to its side. "Cute."_

"_Thank-you, why aren't Momma and Poppa coming with us Champangey?" Little Jammes eyes were a delicate shade of purple, normally Champagne was jealous of her little sisters perfect trait but, by now she had grown used to it and just looked sadly at her sister, with her own amazing green eyes and frowned at the thought of her parents._

"_Jammes, you know how they have important things to do. Besides you are eleven, no need for mum and dad to come with us, you are with me any way."_

"_Tell her the truth," The fifteen year old besides her spoke up, his head remaining forward, not looking at the two girls but at an off fixed road outside the carriage as the horses trotted along it._

"_It is the truth Mikey, mum and dad have important things to take care off, now don't try and take your hatred for them and brainwash my little sister with it, that's something I refuse to let you in do in my presence," Champagne said roughly as she watched her brother turn his head._

"_Why pretend like you like them either?" _

"_I don't, she doesn't need your shit though, and she is eleven years old and has many things to experience let her do them, on her own time. She was given her own mind Michael. I didn't brainwash you and I most certainly won't let you do so to my sister!"_

"_Fine, let her get taken through their shit."_

"_She won't, now shut up over this and get out, we have been sitting in the train station entrance for who knows how long!" _

"_A minute Champagne, we have been here a minute," Mikey said before picking up his bag with writing all across it and leaving, his trunk floating besides him as he made his way unto the train to meet up with his own friends._

"_Now, Jammes, you know where Tiffany and Margarita are going to be right" Champagne asked as the two entered the train themselves, holding onto their small purses as their trunks floated along behind them. _

"_Of course, oh look there is Tiffany now! Tiff!" Little Jammes shouted as she ran into her friend's arms as they squealed with joy. _

_Now alone, Champagne looked around, no one she knew. Where could Parkinson be? Maybe she didn't want to sit with her. No. Or yes? Oh how would she ever know! _

_Than out of no where a sudden collision occurred and not only was she fallen on her left side, but had she dumped her purse's contents all over the floor during the fall. Rubbing her left arm as she drowsily rose, she noticed a small piece of paper marked 'Cherie' and she snatched it up the second she realized her purse was full emptied and tried to shove it into her pocket. In a hurry she grabbed all her purses belongings and shoved them into her purse as s voice behind her was going on about something, spinning around she was now face to face with a raven haired boy, a scar upon his forehead, oh boy. Harry Potter not only pushed her down but saw every little thing inside her purse. Well that wasn't actually important since he didn't know she was Cherie and had no clue what most of her purses items meant but it was the fact it happened that bothered her. _

"_I am sorry Champagne, really I am," Harry went on, obviously having said something before hand that she hadn't caught, his green eyes lighting up as she smiled at him and brushed off the littlest bit of dirt off her completely white skirt. Quickly checking to see if anything had gotten on her, she looked down not able to see over her abnormally large breasts, to the shoes she wore she stuck out a foot. White knee high socks caught her eye first, as then did a pair of green heals, with their little diamond pecked straps. Her green shirt bearded nothing more than the deeps of green that Harry had in his eyes as he went ton with his apologies. Her denim white jacket bearded nothing as well, so she had no clue why he continued to apologize as if he had gotten her in the mud._

"_Oh Harry, don't be such a dear about it, I am perfectly fine. It's kind of good you knocked me down, I could have stood their forever, till someone else had run me down, but at least someone cute did it. See you again some time, maybe next time you can knock me into something softer than a floor." With a slight wink turned on her heel, and was off, but about ten feet down her way she spun back around and waved to Hermione, "see you tonight at the girls meeting 'Mione."_

"_Far too sweet to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend," Ron said watching the girl trot off, as if she were a happy puppy, into the arms of none other than the ferret himself. _

"_She really is such a sweet heart, I don't know how she puts up with him, she deserves so much better, you must get to know her better, the both of you," Hermione said as her and Ron turned in the opposite direction._

"_And have Malfoy after us saying we won't his girl, won't happen. The guy would think we were after her in a second," Ron spat. "Although I wouldn't ever mind getting to know her, she is the prettiest little thing."_

"_That's why you two- wait, Harry?" Hermione said looking back to see Harry starring off at the spot Champagne was last before bending down and snatching up a small piece of paper and rushing back to them._

"_Mate?" Ron asked as he joined them as they made their way into their cabin. _

"_What?" Harry asked oblivious to the fact he had just been starring off at nothingness for more than five minutes because he had fallen, and fallen hard for the wrong girl. Malfoy's girl._

"_What was that about Harry?" Hermione asked, settling onto the quite uncomfortable, red chairs._

"_Nothing, nothing you guys would get."_

__

_Rain softly patted on the window as Champagne lay with her head in the lap of her beloved boyfriend as the train made its way back to home, "Drakey?"_

"_Yes?" Draco answered, opening his eyes and lifting his head off the back of the seat and looking down at Champagne as she lay face his stomach, her eyes closed, she looked as though she had been asleep._

"_Do you love your mum and dad?" the question was unexpected and hard to answer for Draco, he thought for a bit at first till he had something in his head._

"_No, I don't."_

"_Do you respect them?"_

"_Never. Why do you want to know?"_

"_Because my brother brought up something on the ride over, and well our parents are rich as can be. But you mum and dad are so, quaint when I spent the summer there, they were nice to me. My parents never change, whether people are there or not. They are to busy for me, Mikey, or little Jammes, I raised both of them. Jammes still loves them deeply, and I wanted to know, if you mum and dad acted the way they did only when you have guests or all the time."_

"_Whenever I have guests, it was only because you were there they were civil, they are horrid. I hate them. My father praised the day you left, he hates to be nice, but my mom said since you were a rich she had to get on your parents good side and he and her couldn't be rude and had to be on their bests, so your parents would love them." Draco said in pure disgust at the thought._

_Champagne no longer spoke, but just fell into a sleep, Draco doing so soon after, the two having looked so adorable, all cuddled up on a couch asleep, having to be awoken by a jealous Blaise Zabani once they arrived at Hogwarts. _

_With a quick peck, Champagne jogged off to find her good friend Hermione in the crowd of Gryffindors, "Hey 'Mione, want to skip the whole ceremony and meal with me, we can go set up for tonight, and just hang out I haven't seen you since, Merlin knows when! We can get some food from the house elves before we leave if you want?"_

_With a nod from both Harry and Ron Hermione agreed and set off with the other girl, pushing past other till they found themselves sharing a carriage with some Slytherin fifth year boys, Mikey included. "Champagne, I forgot how adorable your little brother was!"_

"_You should have seen him when he was three; he was cute then, crying because he couldn't play Barbie's with me, oh god I think that's the only video we have of him and me when we were kids." At that the whole carriage burst into laughter, along with Mikey himself. _

"_I remember that, I wanted to be Barbie and you wouldn't let me, you said if I was going to play, I'd be the dog and nothing more. You were a wretch Champagne!"_

__

_Harry and Ron where alone, Hermione had run off the spend the rest of her day with the ever so marvelous Champagne, so they really didn't have much to talk about since they really didn't know what to. On the train Harry had been silent most of the ride, so Ron had assumed he was upset. so as they waited for their carriage to begin to trot, they remained in silence till Draco joined them, to all of their horrors. "Fuck." Ron muttered._

"_There are no other fucking carriages Weasel," Draco spat at the red head as a strand of blonde hair fell before his face. His stormy grey eyes looked as if they were to shoot fiery beams from them as his voice settled daggers into Ron's back._

"_You are fucked up Draco," Ron spat looking hatefully at the boy, having no other things to say planted into his mind._

"_And how might this be?" Draco questioned as the carriages horses hooves pit-patted along the gravel leading up towards the castle as they began their destination._

"_Fuck off."_

"_No better excuse, sad Weasel didn't know you couldn't even afford that, pity really."_

"_Eat cow dung you fucking shit."_

"_Nice one."_

"_Shut the fuck up both of you," Harry blurted out looking both of them over hastily before starring out the window to the open carriage. _

__

_And he called her beautiful for the last time as she called out wishing the dream to never leave her before wearily here eyes opened to see the bare chest before her, owned of her very own boyfriend .Her recollections of the night before were slim, but she tried harder the think back and the memories poured into her mind. _

_After sneaking past the Great Hall, Champagne and Hermione were on their way towards the Room of Requirement to set up when the bumped into a very jumpy Pansy Parkinson, who was profoundly biting her nails. "Pansy, we are on our way down for tonight, want to come?"_

"_Champagne, you know I'd love to, but Mark he just had to see me now, can I meet you down there, it will only be a minute or so?" Pansy looked as if she would break down any second, things must have gone wrong over the summer with Mark, but neither Champagne nor Hermione would know having not seen the girl since the party in June Hermione had thrown._

"_Of course, don't worry; just don't wet yourself with nervousness. See you later." She called, having proceed down the hall at once, with a quick wave she vanished from Pansy's eye sit, Hermione close on tail. "Poor dear, I do hope nothing is wrong with her and Mark."_

"_Oh It couldn't be, Mark loves her more than air, he wouldn't dump her in the cold out of no where, seemingly its not like Mark would leave her for anybody. You should know that Champagne really, you better friends with her than I am." Hermione said as the two now stood in the entrance to the Room of Requirement. It was sort of shabby, well no flare._

"_Dumbledore wont know we changed to place to our liking, I am sure of it." Champagne said brightly, completely abandoning the subject before hand._

"_Well of course not, I have furniture, you get decorations and everything else." Hermione said not minding just dropping the previous subject._

_By the time the two were finished the room looked perfect. The walls were white, with lime green and hott pink stars spread out about it, a large picture of all the members of the girls club that would meet that very night, Champagne in center wearing her Madonna costume, as it was their Halloween costume ball they held the year before. Miniature, cushiony lounge chairs formed a large circle in the middle of the room, the colors varying from lime green, hott pink, and black. Small gold tables lit up the left corner of the room where the refreshments were set up. Right in the middle of the room, levitating gold star was placed, with the words 'Meet at Tiffany's Die at Tiffany's' was inscribed in a radiant black. _

_Exhausted the girls plopped down in two chairs, Champagne stretching her legs out, her ankles cracking loudly as she did so. "They will be here in five minutes, she never came, something went wrong, I am telling you 'Mione!"_

"_She will be here," Hermione said in high hopes, really praying Mark hadn't done the unthinkable. "How are things with Draco?"_

"_Breathtaking," Champagne smiled at her friend's obvious jealousy of such a perfect relationship. _

"_You are lucky to get a guy to actually fall so hard for you, I see you two together, and it's so adorable. I mean the two of you act as if the others your world."_

"_Well I am his world, he told me so before I got off the train, he gave me a soft kiss, and said not to be gone for to long, for he'd die without his world."_

"_Is he yours?"_

"_If you mean is he all I think of, than of course, and he is all do tend to wish for, but somehow I don't know if I could say he was my world. Never say that to him, it would truly crush him"_

"_I won't. Oh look who is at the door!" Hermione swiftly changed the subject as girls began to gather into the room, chirping remarks on the bright room. _

_The meeting of girls had begun, let the fun and games begin!_

_12 A.M Hermione hugged a few girls good bye as they parted from herself and Champagne as the two were on their ways to the Head Girl's dorm, which was right next to Head Boy's which is where Champagne was off to. The two embraced speaking of how they missed school so much over the summer and parted, Hermione fist to get into her room, leaving Champagne to cause trouble in getting in till finally, have woken Draco, from her fits with the portrait, she got in. _

"_It's 12, I thought you were coming earlier," He said rubbing his eyes. _

"_Well Pansy came down at like 11 and cried to all of us of her and Mark's break up for 30 minutes before I calmed her down and than I had to say by to everyone, it was so much fun, I am sorry I came late. I brought you something. Turn around," she said enthusiastically._

"_Tell me what it is first"_

"_No," she said, touching his bare skin, as he only was in the boxer she had bought him a year before that had little Mr. Bubbles all over them, and turning him around. With a quick snap of her fingers, she had left it out of the room and had poofed it in, she turned him around, leant in a kissed him before taking from behind her the cake she had gotten from the cutest little house elf Dobby. _

_Mmm was his only reply as he speedily tucked into the meal and whipped his chin before taking her in his arms and kissing her. Giggly she pulled herself away and left into his bathroom, quickly putting on only a pair of very short shorts and going back to Draco. "Can we get some sleep?"_

"_Only if you nibble my ear," Draco said in hopes of an acceptance._

"_Every time" _

_Gleefully the boy took his loves hand and led her to the bed room where he had been asleep no longer than 30 minutes ago. The two settled down onto his bed, Champagne semi on top of Draco as she nibbled the fleshy piece of ear before the two were fast asleep, their breathing patterns filling up the room. _

_What on earth had her dream made her think of the night before? She was weird, that's why. Just a weird, love sick girl who was now starring at her ever so cute boyfriend whose hair was ruffled and his lips were perched, as if he was dreaming of a kiss. Knowing him, he was._

"_Drakey?" She said, planting his wake up kiss on his cute little perched lips._

"_Huh?" he said suddenly awake._

"_Get up sleepy, lets get something to eat my love, I am hungry."_

"_Sure, your trunk is over there," he pointed as he rubbed at his tired eyes, trying to get read of the left over sleep hanging onto his eyelids._

"_You're too cute when your tired Draco," she smiled, her eyes glittering as he blushed and put his hands on his hips in mock protest._

"_I am not referred to as cute!"_

"_You're even cuter when you scream," she loved to do this to him, he would get so riled up sometimes he wouldn't talk to her for a minute, but it was only before he knew that's what got her to stop. Maybe was Hermione was right and they were just the perfect couple, they could do just anything together. They never slept apart when the night came and always had just about the best memories together. **It must be true love 3**_

_**A/N:** I enjoyed writing that. I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing. But than again I am a loser who loves this kind of shit. Ok you may be to lets be best friends! _

_ Jammes, no that's not James, you pronounce is Ja-mey. French name I got from Phantom. _


End file.
